falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Murky Number Seven (Murky Number Seven)
|race = |sex = Stallion |family = Mother - Name unknown Father - Unknown slaver |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Green |mane = Dirty Blonde |coat = Murky Green |accessories = Damaged Pipbuck/Sundial's Pipbuck. Murky's Journal. Wicked Slit's Goggles |cutie mark = A set of open shackles & a chain}} Murky Number Seven is the protagonist of the story Fallout: Equestria - Murky Number Seven. Murky was born a slave and is a slave currently working within Fillydelphia's walls and trying to survive the nightmarish working conditions, his cruel slave masters, and the just as foul fellow slaves. History Background Murky was born to an earth pony mare who was a slave out by Shattered Hoof. His mother had likely been raped and gotten pregnant by one of the slavers who owned her. Since Murky was the son of a slave, he was brought up into a life of slavery. Murky was with his mother and their slaver masters for a few years, until Murky was sold to a Rock Farmer near Whitetail Woods. Murky was eventually passed around and sold again and again, working under several masters, one of them being a ghoul. Murky ended up in Fillydelphia where he struggles to survive the horrid work conditions and vile ponies and slavers inhabiting it. Modern Day Murky was a below average slave, often bullied for his small, diminutive size, brought on by his life as a slave. Murky worked under the slave driver Wicked Slit, inside one of her factories and was kept in line by the Slaver, Whiplash. He was set to appear in the pit where he would most likely be killed by the far more experienced fighters. As it just so happened, Murky was to appear in the pit alongside Littlepip and a hulking Earth Pony he knew only as Number six. Murky witnesses Littlepip's escape from Fillydelphia, which in turn saves him from being murdered in the Pit. The event changed his outlook on life, and Murky, inspired by Littlepip, wishes to escape his life of slavery. But when your cutie mark is a set of shackles...are you really supposed to be free at all? Traits Appearance Murky is smaller then most colts, being even slightly shorter then Littlepip herself, due to a life of hard slave labour and malnutrition. Due to a birth defect relating to taint, his right ear is slightly smaller then average and his left ear is larger then average making them look disproportionate, however his ears allow him to pick up on very quiet sounds others may not even hear or be aware of. His fur is a dark green and his mane and tail are a dirty blond colour, these discolourations are due to forming in dirt all his life and never having a bath or a wash. The author Fuzzy has said that if he were to bathe at some point, he would in fact be a lighter green and have blond hair. His eyes are bright green, a physical trait he shares with Chainlink Shackles, much to Shackle's amusement. He has a scar on his head, identical to one that Chainlink Shackles has. Murky also has a scar from a stab wound, inflicted by Barb and two gunshot scars inflicted by Ragini and Protégé during two of Murk's escape attempts. Personality Murky is socially awkward, having lived his whole life as a slave to other ponies. This has caused his mind to think very much in terms of slave and master. Murky struggles with the developing duality within himself, that of being a slave and of a pony who wants to live as a free pony. Murky frequently cries when he is alone, finding it as the only way to express emotions. He became inspired to try and gain his freedom when witnessing Littlepip's daring escape with Xenith. Since then, Murky has felt the growing desire and need to escape Fillydelphia. While Murky is continually reminded of his slave status by his cutie mark, he draws inspiration and courage from Littlepip, Sundial and DJ Pon3. Abilities Murky is not very strong and very skinny due to malnourishment. Murky also has sensitive hearing, likely due to Taint contamination before birth, which gave him mismatched ears. Murky has become quite skilled at lying and stealing, having to do so to survive and acquire things he needs, he has also been able to subtlely move a revolver chamber so it was empty when fired and reverse pickpocketed two grenades onto Barb's barding. He is also stealthy, mostly due to his size and meek nature to hide. Murky is exceptionally skilled at drawing, using charcoal to draw very detailed and often very emotional pieces of his life and of things he has seen or cared about. He has also used drawings in place of words in "to do" lists as he is illiterate. A list of all the Perks Murky has earned can be viewed on his Perk Page. Equipment Murky wears a customized fleece, . He also owns a heavily damaged Pipbuck which still functions as a radio and occasionally plays recordings made by a pre-war pony named Sundial. It is missing the clasp so is kept together with a whip strap that he stole from his former slaver Whiplash. Aside from the radio, basic screen interface (which, of course, Murk cannot use, being illiterate) almost nothing else works on the PipBuck, being in such poor condition. He wears it on his right hoof, emulating his hero, LittlePip. Murky also owns a Ministry of Peace saddlebag and a pair of goggles that were stolen from his former slave driver Wicked Slit. He also had a roughly shaped shard of metal, resembling a knife, which was confiscated. The steel plates he had stolen to line his fleece with were also confiscated. Relationships Brimstone Blitz - Murky is scared of Brimstone, but sees him as a form of guardian and protector. Murky is willing to help the regretful Brimstone and is earning his trust and respect. Glimmerlight - A sisterly or motherly figure to Murk, despite her seemingly careless and casual lifetyle. She helps him stay calm and attempts to make him more confident, as well as helping him through tough times in Stable 93. Murk trusts her with his life. Protégé - His current master. Protégé is an enigma to Murky, being unsure if he can really trust him or not. While he is kind to Murk, he is still his slave master and holding him in Fillydelphia. Chainlink Shackles - Shackles, aka The Master, claims to be his true owner, and stops at nothing to try to claim Murk's life. He claims to be Murk's father via rape of his mother many years ago. In his sheer terror of Shackles, as well as feeling unable to break away from his authority, Murky is starting to believe him. Wicked Slit - His old slave mistress from before the Mall. Used to work for her on the side with Whiplash when he was in the FunFarm. She is none too fond of him, considering him useless. Murk stole her pair of goggles from her during his preparations for his first escape attempt. Whiplash - His old slave master from before the Mall, used to work under him in the FunFarm. Murk stole the whip cord, formally the whip called Betsy, that now binds Sundial's PipBuck to his leg, from Whiplash. Unity - An initially unnamed unicorn who has protected and helped Murky, despite the painful consequences of her actions. She is looking for her boyfriend and can't leave Fillydelphia without him, her name and cutie mark were revealed when Murky sought her out, after becoming a runaway. The two become friends, and she becomes another pony that Murky vows to save from Fillydelphia. Notes *Murky sat in Lyra's unique sitting posture in chapter 7, claiming he found it comfortable. *Murky was mistaken for Fluttershy by Mister Peace when he squeaked in fear. *Murky's small stature means that he has to have a custom, small battle-saddle to carry the pistol, Rarity's Grace. * In a link to other Fallout Equestria stories Murky once dismissed dismissed security armor, the same type worn by Blackjack in the early chapters of Fallout Equestria: Project Horizons, stating "What kind of idiot would wear something like that?" * * After nearly dying, his cutie mark changes slightly, and the chain on the shackles breaks. *Its hinted in the final chapter *It is hinted throughout the story by Glimmerlight that Murky may be bisexual, but he is actually heterosexual. Category:Characters Category:Murky Number Seven Main Characters Category:Pegasus ponies